Riddle Chronicles
by wooosh xD
Summary: What if Voldemort had a daughter? Who just so happens to be the reason Harry overcame Sirius' death? Luna Lovegood hides many secrets. This is one of them.


Author's Note: I had a daydream the other day about Voldemort having a child. And I picked Luna. Heee. I had planned it to be Hermione, but then I decided it wouldn't be so fun. Cause she like, had so many roles. And by the way, I'm practically changing the HP system.. again. I'll show you how I made Luna live before fifth year in the HP books. MUHAHAHA! No, I'm not her step-mom. :( I KNOW! I'M SO PITIFUL! The relationship of Voldemort with his daughter is somewhat.. um.. cute. Hey, it's Voldemort we're talking about here. Why wouldn't everything about him be cute? 

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Harry Potter. All of its characters belong to JK Rowling. The plot is mine, even if you find another story like this.**

_Chapter One_

Tom Riddle stared at the family he had killed. He panted. Adam Pastrello lay on the couch, drowning in his own pool of blood. Anabelle Pastrello lay beside the fireplace. She had been killed quickly, for she treated Tom with respect. But not Adam. Adam loathed Tom for killing his "baby girl". Tom sneered at the sight. Adam never even loved Angelica. He only paid attention to her once she was dating Tom. That git didn't know what he had once he lost it.

Angelica died from tumor a few weeks after the birth of Janet. She inherited it from her father side.

Tom looked at his right arm, where he held in his palm the wand that killed the whole Pastrello clan. He knew he had just killed an entire pureblood family, but that's what they deserved. They tried to get Tom's child. They tried to get Janet. He glanced at his left arm and smiled when his daughter was sleeping soundlessly. He smiled and brushed his hand through the short black locks of Janet. He kissed her forehead gently. She opened her eyes for one second and closed it again, just as fast. Tom smiled. He was glad Janet had inherited the silvery grey eyes of her mother. It looked perfect on her.

**May 24th**

In a span of two weeks would he go to the muggle world and kill muggles. He felt like something horrible was going to happen to him if he did go. Something very horrible. He didn't want to loose Janet. He had already lost Angelica.

Little did Tom know that it would be the other way around.

Tom looked at the crib, where Janet lay awake, giggling at her toys. "I'm not sure what will happen, Willem, but I don't want to risk her," said Tom. Willem lowered his gaze.

"Are you sure you want to invade London, sir?" asked his right-hand man. Tom sighed and nodded.

"If I don't come back," he said. "Take care of her. Teach her everything you know. But most of all, Willem," said Voldemort. "Make her _different_," he said.

"What do you mean by different, my lord?" asked Willem.

"I mean don't make her like the other children. I don't want her to go around, messing with other children. Make them fear her, but not terrified," Voldemort said. "Make her act crazy around them," he said.

Willem raised an eyebrow. "It shall be done, my lord," said Willem.

"One more thing." said Voldemort. He walked over to the crib and got Janet. He brought up his wand and whisked it above her. Janet's eyes turned misty blue and her hair went blonde. She looked like Willem. "Give her another name.." he said and looked out the window. It was the full moon that night. "Name her Luna," he said.

"Yes, sir," said Willem.

"And you will be Xenophillus Lovegood," said Voldemort, satisfied. He pecked Luna's forehead. "Goodbye, Luna," he said sadly. There was always the possibility he would come back, but it was scarce. "God speed, my lord," said Xenophillus, sluting to the Dark Lord. Voldemort nodded sternly. "Thanks to Wormtail, I know where to kill the Potters," Voldemort whispered to himself.

**JanetBelleRiddle**_LunaLovegood_**JanetBellRiddle**_LunaLovegood_**JanetBelleRiddle**_LunaLovegood_

**5 years later.**

Luna at five.

"Uncle Willem? Whore they?" asked a 5 year old Luna. Willems eyes softened.

"Luna, thats Tom and Angelica Riddle," he said. Luna looked skeptical. "Theyre your biological parents," he said. "Remember when I explained that I wasnt your father?" he said, gently placing his hand on Lunas shoulder.

"Yes," said Luna, her dreamy voice not taking over. She only did it once people were around her.

"Well, the Dark Lord is your father, Luna," he said.

"Is my real name Luna?" she asked.

Willem shook his head. "No, it isnt, princess. Your real name is Janet. Janet Belle Riddle," he said. Luna nodded, smiling.

"Thank you for being honest," she said. Willem smiled and hugged her gently. "No problem," he said, patting her back.

Willem composed himself and stood up. "Okay, lets get started. There is another spell I want to teach you, its called _Petrificus Totalus_," he said.

Luna nodded. "To do this spell, you move your wand like this," he said, waving his wand counter-clockwise twice. Luna muttered an okay.

"Ill stand over here, and you cast it," he said. Luna nodded, determined to learn everything she could. She waved her small wand twice counter-clockwise.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" she yelled as a fast spark of light hit Willem suare in the chest, making him pause like a soldier. Luna quickly waved her wand towards Willem as he got free from the spell.

"Good," he grinned. "I see that youve also practiced nonverbally casting them," said Willem.

Luna grinned. "I sure did!" she said giddily. Willems head snapped towards the Malfoy Manor, which had been giving a signal.

"What is that?" asked Luna.

Willem grinned. "Im going to bring you on your first mission," he said. Luna raised an eyebrow.

"Im only five. You know that, ri--!" she didnt get to finish her sentence as a cloak was given to her. Luna shrugged and shrunk it to her size.

She walked beside Willem. "Lucius," Willem nodded at Lucius, who nodded back. There was a small pale boy beside him. "Bringing him on your mission?" Willem raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," said Lucius. The small boy was shaking. Willem frowned.

"Dont you think hes a tad bit young, Lucius?" he asked.

"Youre bringing your little girl with you," sneered Lucius. "

Lucius, you know that shes the Dark Lords daughter," said Willem, narrowing his eyes.

"Useless," Lucius sneered as Luna glared at him with all her might.

Lucius panicked as three muggle men were harassing Draco. "Draco!" he screamed. Draco yelled out. Luna furrowed her eyes and quickly got beside Draco.

"_Petrificus Totalus_! _Stupefy_!" she yelled at the two men. With the last one, she just pointed her wand at him as he immidiately dangled upside down in the air.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Lucius hissed thrice, letting the three men limp. He stared at Luna in awe, as she stared blankly at the three bodies.

"I want to learn that spell," she frowned. Lucius wouldve made a hearty chuckle if they werent in a fight. Luna smirked at Lucius. "_Stupefy_!" shouted Luna, making a muggle boy fall down. She frowned.

Draco looked at his savior. She was the daughter of the Dark Lord. No wonder she was so powerful. "_Fiendfyre_!" shouted Luna as a fireball quickly hit the muggle man. She hexed each muggle man at top speed, with Lucius doing the finishing spells, since Luna didnt know the Unforgivables. Draco had a determined look on his face. He needed to be stronger. He had to make his father proud. But most of all, so he could fight side by side with Luna.vLuna saw a large boulder at the side of the street. It was probably from a missed spell.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" she shouted. The boulder suddenly lifted up. She placed it in front of her and looked for a target. "_Depulso Maximus_!" she shouted. The boulder hit and killed about seven muggles.

Luna panted as WIllem walked beside her. "Worn out?" he asked, chuckling.

Luna grinned. "Well, not completely," she said. Lucius cleared his throat as he neared them, almost tripping over a large hole in the cement.

"Luna is very talented in spell-casting," said Lucius. "Forgive my rudeness earlier," he said. Draco walked beside his father. Lucius looked down and moved Draco in front of him. He looked up to see the raised eyebrows of the "Lovegoods". "Can you.. teach him?" asked Lucius. Luna gave a wide grin as Willem smiled.

"Sure," he said. "Why not?" he asked, shaking hands with Lucius Malfoy. Luna grinned at Draco, who smiled shyly. It was the beginning of a new friendship.

**JanetBelleRiddle**_LunaLovegood_**JanetBelleRiddle**_LunaLovegood_**JanetBelleRiddle**_LunaLovegood_

**5 years after.**

Luna at ten.

Draco panted, looking intensely at Willem. "_Stupefy_!" he shouted. Willem quickly countered the spell.

"Youre right, Luna," said Willem. "I reckon that itll be better if you team up. As long as you two stick like glue with each other, you two will survive everything," he grinned. Draco smiled. Luna grinned as well.

"I told you," said the 10 year old Luna. Draco smiled. It was a week after his eleventh birthday, but he was still not yet as powerful as Luna.

"Okay, you two team up," he said, clapping. "Hurry, hurry," he said. Luna quickly stood beside Draco. Luna held his hand.

"We can do this," she smiled. Draco blushed. "Err, yeah," he replied. Luna grinned. Willem narrowed his eyes. He was right. They were a perfect team. Luna was better at offence, as Draco was only slightly above her a defence and slow spellcasting. Luna was much more experienced in nonverbal casts, though. The two of them both had very sharp eyes and good reflexes.

"_Crucio_!" yelled Willem. Draco quickly blocked it as Luna shot water towards Willem. The water froze and turned to ice in mid-air.

"_Depulso_!" the two children quickly shouted. Luna had performed a freezing charm on the water in mid-air, making it as sharp as a knife. Willem easily dodged the ice, but he wasnt prepared for the flock of birds that were coming towards him. Luna summoned them as Draco ordered them to attack. "_Expelliarmus_!" quickly shouted Luna as Willems wand shot through the air, heading towards Luna. "_Incarcerous_," said Draco, tying up Willem after he had been shot by the _Stupefy _spell.

Willem grinned at the twos teamwork. He laughed as Luna quickly trampled on Draco, who looked too scrawny as they both sprawled on the floor. He summoned his wand.

"_Incendio_," he casted as the rope around him quickly caught fire. It burned out as Willem was left unharmed.

He grinned at the sight of the blooming couple. They looked perfect for each other. Even more so when Luna would get back her natural look. He furrowed his eyebrows as an owl reached them. He took the note and found there was one from Hogwarts and one from Beauxbotons. "Hey, over here, kids!" he said, sitting down on the grass. Luna and Draco quickly came down to him, kneeling on both sides. Luna fixed her purple dress. Draco was wearing astriped orange and grey sweater and tan slacks. Meanwhile, Willem was wearing a black blazer over his black shirt with gold linings. He wore black jeans.

"This one is for you, Draco," said Willem, clearing his throat.

_Dear Mister Malfoy,_

_We are proud to announce that you have been enrolled to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. School starts at September first. Please claim all your school supplies within the monh of August, just to be sure.The train to Hogwarts will leave at 4:30 on September first. Please do not be late._

_Best Regards,_

_Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress_

Willem finished reading the first letter, handed it to Draco, and read the next one.

_Dear Miss Lovegood,_

_You have successfully entered Beauxbotons. Classes will start at September first, next year. You do not have to worry about getting this too early. We always give letters one year early just to fix things if any students decline.. Your list of items to be bought shall be in the other piece of paper included in the envelope. We will have a carraige bring you to your destination, along with other students around your area. Good luck and see you soon._

_Truly Yours,_

_Mister Cooper, Deputy Headmaster_

He finished. "Well, looks like well be going on a trip to Diagon Alley," grinned Willem. Draco smiled and looked at the sky. It was sunset already.

"Sunset. We should go inside already," he said, standing and helping Luna up. Willem smiled and got up himself. He held Lunas hand in his palm as Draco walked beside Luna.

They sat down at the dining table, laughing at each others jokes and dicussing the massacre the previous week. "Yeah, I remember that!" grinned Willem.

"The look on Dracos face was priceless!" laughed Luna as Draco glared at her.

"I was shocked, okay?" he said, frowning.

"Sure. That was it," Luna said, winking as Draco tickled her. "Stop it!" she yelled. Willem grinned as Luna ran up the stairs, followed by Draco.

Luna ran up to her room, Draco following nearby. "Okay, okay, Ill stop," said a panting Draco.

Luna grinned. "Youre way too lazy," she laughed. Draco srhugged and collapsed on her bed. "I thought I gave you girl germs?" Luna raised an eyebrow.

"Who cares? Ill just leave my boy germs here," he snickered. Luna stuck out her tongue. Her room was baby blue, and Draco liked it that way. "Do you seriously have to wear those outside?" Draco frowned, sitting up and pointing at the weird necklaces on her dresser.

Luna sighed. "Unfortunately, yes," she said. Draco frowned even more.

"And are you going to use your freaky voice again?" he asked. Luna rolled her eyes.

"Hey, at least I dont have to slick-back my hair act like a jerk," she said and yawned.

"Are you sleepy?" he asked. "I can leave now, i-if you want," he stammered, blushing furiously at the thought of her wanting him to stay. Too late, Luna had already fallen asleep on the bed. Draco gave a hearty laugh and pulled the covers and covered her petite body. "Good night, Luna," he said, walking towards the door.

"Good night, Draco," she said. Draco paused for moment, unsure whether she replied or not. He smiled after a few seconds. Whether she did or didnt. To him, she did.

**JanetBelleRiddle**_LunaLovegood_**JanetBelleRiddle**_LunaLovegood_**JanetBelleRiddle**_LunaLovegood_

**1 year later.**

Luna at eleven.

Draco frowned inwardly, seeing Luna climb into the carraige. He couldnt say goodbye, for he was still slicking back his hair. It was disgusting, really. But he had to do it. Just as Luna wore the weird necklaces and talk in a dreamy voice.

Luna smiled dreamily at the other people in the carraige. There were three. The one seated beside her looked like a slut. Jean skirts down to only four inches below her pelvis. She was practically naked. Her top was a very, very fit pink shirt. She was Lunas age, probably. He dark blonde locks fell until the middle of her back and her brown eyes seemed to be staring somewhere else. "Hi, Im Luna," smiled Luna, talking to them with a dreamy voice.

"Hi, Im Jessica Houston. Call me Jessie," she said, shaking Lunas hand.

"Im Jeremy. Jeremy Connors," he said, shaking her hand as well. Luna knew everyone in the carraige were first years. Jeremy had round glasses, but the werent nerdy. His lens had to ridges and it was silver. Hardly noticeable. His black hair was really short. Like he was wearing a very, very thin bonnet. His hazel eyes were more eyecatching because of his long eyelashes. He was simply wearing a red and white striped shirt and tan cargo pants.

"Im Aleksia Wyman. Just call me Aleks," said the last one. She had long red hair. It was wavy and stopped right above her shoulders. She had bright blue eyes, and looked a lot different from Jessica. She had on a grey jacket and dark jeans. She didnt look too preoccupied with herself, unlike Jessica.

Luna smiled at her new friends. She was the most peculiar looking, since she didnt wear her normal clothes. She was now wearing a white dress under a purple short jacket. Wearing her weird necklaces again, and cutting her hair to make bangs, she looked rather pretty. He hair stopped right below her shoulders, and they were wavy.

Jeremy yawned and jabbed his glasses upwards. "I wonder what Beauxbotons' like," he said. "My dad was planning on sending me to Hogwarts, but my uncle thought Hogwarts was a horrible school," said Jeremy. Luna raised her eyebrow. It didnt seem possible with her surprised look, but she still managed to pull it off.

"Why?" she asked. Aleksia spoke up this time.

"With the whole Dark Lord going there and stuff. Most people believe it was the Headmasters fault for nottaking good care of the school," she shrugged. Luna smiled dreamily and nodded. The four of them got out of the carraige after a few hours of the ride.

Luna glanced up and saw Beauxbotons for the first time. It was beautiful. The castle was floating on a large cloud. It was just a mere five-hundred feet high, though. She looked to the left and saw a small, goof-looking man welcoming them. "Please, students," he tried to calm the down. "Pair up, all of you, one boy and one girl," he said.

Luna shrugged and looked for a partner. Aleks and Jessica were nowhere to be seen, and it looked like Jeremy was fidgetting. "Are you alright, Jeremy?" she smiled dreamily. Jeremy fidgetted even more.

"Err, I-Im okay," he said, gulping.

"Could you be my partner?" she asked as if it were the most simple thing in the world. Jeremy looked at her, shocked.

"Err, y-yeah. I gue-guess so," he said, stammering. The small man called them.

"Good, now, will the boys please climb onto the seats of the threstrals," he said, motioning towards the carraiges with no horses. Luna narrowed her eyes, seeing the bony figure. "Can you see that?" she asked, her breath making a fog in front of her. It was night, and there were no lights. Only the moonlight provided them. "See what, Luna?" Jeremy said with a skeptical look.

Author's Note: Whew! Well, that was tiring. Sorry if my description of Beauxbotons is wrong. I'm too lazy to research. :P Anyway, I enrolled Luna to Beauxboton's because I planned to let her get used to magic first, not just hand to hand combat with Xenophillius. The next chapter will be about her first year in Beauxboton. I'm not sure if I want Jeremy to have a crush on her. :x What do you guys think? Well, I'll make him like her anyway. And he'll be devestated when she leaves. MUHAHAHA. Evil. :

'Til we meet again.

_Ann_.


End file.
